Zutara: Dejà vú
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Katara and Zuko have been through so much. They're willing to go against everything, and everyone to be together. Nothing would stop them. Fanfic about youtube video by Soleila15. Maybe one-shot. Review!


_::~ This is a tribute story about the video Soleila15 did on Youtube. It's really heart felt, I encourage you to watch it!_

_The time perios changes, to go with the video :D These things- ::~ Indicate the different snippets._

_::~_

::~

" Oh, I know! You can bring my mother back!" Katara said, confronting Zuko. At that moment, she hated him. Hated him with a coiling, burning hot passion. She had never felt this angry before. No, she was furious. Furious because he thought that _sorry_ was going to fix everything. Furious because his father has killed so many people, separated so many families, and until now, he did nothing to stop it. She was furious at herself, because she had shown weakness in front of him. She actually cried in front of him! She told him things that she hadn't even told herself. Yet, all he could say, was sorry.

She didn't care if he was. Nothing could undo the damage he had done. She would hate him, forever. With seething contempt.

::~

" Katara, you need to rest. I'll take over from here." Zuko said, from behind her. She kept her eyes trained forward. now, her only thought was getting revenge. She was going to destroy the man who scarred her family, by taking the one person she loved most. She had been flying Appa for hours now, since she had 'stolen' him from Aang. Aang didn't understand. He would never know how she felt. He didn't know what it was like to miss your family.

Her mother.

" I don't need your help. I'm fine." She said, barely growling. The sky was red, like all the blood the Fire Nation made everyone shed.

_Mother._

She thought, as she clutched the bethrothal necklace that was around her neck at all times. She felt closer to her mother.

She could picture Zuko's cold, unfathomless eyes. She gazed at the setting sun, wrapping her arms around her knees. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. Never again.

::~

Zuko dipped the paintbrush in the ink, gently laying out the peice of parchment he was going to write on. He was at the Fire Nation, in his room, no less. He had to make this letter perfect. He only had one chance.

" I know I've made some bad choices."

::~

Katara hit him with a blast of water as he calmly took the blow. Zuko knew that joining the group would never be easy. But for some strange reason, he wanted them to trust him. Especially Katara.

::~

He screamed as he fell off the side of the airship, after Azula had delivered a powerful fire blast. He saw his life flash before his eyes. And in everything, he saw Katara.

" Mother, I'm sorry." Zuko said, as he knelt in front of a shrine dedicated to his mother in front of his bed. He had his cloak on, and Dao swords ready, but he couldn't leave without a goodbye.

" I know I'm not the son you thought I'd be, but it's been so hard. Especially without you. But I think I'm making the right choice now. I'm going to make you proud. I know that what my father's done is horrible, but I'm going to fix it, one way or another."

Zuko took one last look at his mother's picture before he put on his hood and left his nation, renouncing his birthright, and his 'family'

::~ 

When he jumped in front of that lightning, he had no regrets. He was risking his life for good. No, he was risking his fight for Katara. It was worth it.

::~

In the Crystal Catacombs, he spent that moment with her. That one moment that meant the world to him. He never opened up to anyone, not even his Uncle. He would have opened up to his mother, but she wasn't there. Katara was there. He had spent the last year pursuing her and her friends. Making them fear for their lives every second of every day. Yet he told her what he felt. How could that have happened? What was it about her that made him wish he lived only to make her happy?

The scar was a touchy subject. He hadn't even let his Uncle come close to him once he got it. But Katara was the only other person ever that touched it. And what had surprised him the most, was that he let her.

The offer to heal the scar was too great. Too good to be true, actually. Because it didn't happen. He turned on her.

Another stupid mistake.

::~ 

Zuko ran, adrenaline pumping in his veins. He jumped in the air, just barely landing on the next ship. But it was for the world. So he could right all the wrongs his father had made. And the ones he made as well.

::~

" I'll save you from the pirates." he drawled. She turned away, indignantly. She defied him, making fun of what he said to her. He had never met anyone that ridiculed him so openly like that. And strangely, he wasn't bothered by it.

::~

He reached towards her.

But she was always just out of his grasp. " KATARA!"

::~

He's saved her life countless times. When he saved her from the combustion man, she acted like she wasn't even grateful. But that didn't stop him from helping her, whenever he could.

::~

" You have no idea what this war has done to me, me personally!"

" The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

" I'm sorry."

" I didn't forgive him."

" Maybe you can re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King! Oh, I know! You could bring my mother back!"

" I don't know why, but I care what she thinks about me."

::~

They were back to Ba Sing Se. Katara left, as everyone always did. He looked away, not being able to withstand the fact that everything he cares about ends up leaving.

::~

Many years ago, he picked up a necklace. A blue necklace, with a water tribe symbol on it. He vowed to find it's owner.

He did.

And now, she's the reason why he's made himself what he is today.

::~

Katara looked at the large mirror in front of her. It was blank. When she touched it, and image appeared. It was her, several years in the future. She was beautiful, with her hair loose, and much longer than it was now. The reflection in the mirror had a hand extended as well, both their fingers touching. She saw someone else beside the older her. He was hard to identify, but the eyes gave it away.

They were golden. Pure, melted gold. She only knew one person with eyes like that.

Zuko.

" What is this?" Asked Katara. Her older self asked the same question, looking at herself when she was younger.

They had gone through so much. They both pulled through, because they knew that at the end of the tunnel, there was a light. A light that would make everything better. It was each other. Oma and Shu were never meant to be together. Fire and Water don't mix. But these two defy everything. They defy parents, friends, even forces of nature. Love is worth it. Love is worth dying, Love is worth living. Katara and Zuko would go against anything, and anyone. Nothing could stand in the way.

When Katara saw herself, everything snapped into place. This was her future. She was meant to be with the man who knew her best, who was a part of her. The man who loved her.

And whom she loved in return.


End file.
